


【铁虫】Migratory Bird（二）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【铁虫】Migratory Bird（二）

*****  
Tony挑了挑眉，捏着男孩的下巴结结实实给了他一个吻，空闲的手抓着对方纤细的手腕一路顺着健硕的肌肉线条往下，按在了小腹下面某个涨大起来的东西上。  
指尖传来的炽热让Peter心跟着狠狠抖了下，男人湿热又霸道的吻让他脑袋打结成了一片，傻傻摸着对方的阴茎没有动作。  
Tony被他傻乎乎的模样逗笑了，松开手在小朋友屁股揉了两把，尽管身体看起来纤瘦，该有肉的地方还是足够饱满的：“下去，帮我含。”  
“唔？”  
Peter含糊应了一声，白皙的脸挂着红晕，一双小鹿似的的眼睛蒙蒙着水雾瞧着男人，Tony被瞧得呼吸一窒，阴茎立马硬了起来，他又重复了一遍：“帮我含出来，宝贝。”  
男孩这才听清了男人的要求，他脸色变得有些苍白，张了张嘴没有说什么，还是乖巧地跪在地毯上，解开Tony的扣子将对方沉甸甸的性器掏出来。  
那东西太大了，青筋虬勃怒涨着，一只手都握不住，Peter甚至怀疑自己根本吃不进这家伙，他为难咬着嘴去看Tony，后者好整以暇坐着，面对男孩的犹豫故作惊讶：“怎么了，口活另算钱吗？”  
“没，没有。”Peter咽了口唾沫，认命低下头将眼前的阴茎慢慢放进嘴里。  
他从来没有做过这个，又害怕Tony生气，只敢小心翼翼地用手握着柱身，艰难地用舌尖一点点将龟头舔湿，来回吞吐，只是吃进去冠部就将嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，像是一只努力的小松鼠。  
从Tony的视线看下去，小男妓的眼睛几乎要贴近小腹，眼皮下的睫毛和眼珠不安分地转来转去，汗渍打湿的卷毛贴在额头上，弯着头露出漂亮修长的脖颈和脊背动人的曲线。  
尽管男孩的口活并不好，甚至牙齿还会磕磕绊绊碰到性器，可对方这样青涩卖力的模样又纯又欲，让Tony忍不住按着男孩的脑袋，将自己的阴茎又往里抽插进去一些。  
Peter猝不及防含进半个性器，他整个人都扑进男人双腿间，耻毛打在脸眼睛上，混合着口腔里檀腥的巨物，刺激得他眼泪瞬间就流了出来，撑着手条件反射往后退。  
“不行，太大了……不要……”  
Tony以为小朋友在欲擒故纵，他眯着眼强硬捏着Peter的脖颈不让他退缩，猛力挺动了几下自己的性器，原本粗大的阴茎又在男孩嘴里胀大了一圈，顶部戳在喉咙壁上，口腔撑不住不停往外流口水，他不禁干呕起来，整张脸皱得紧紧的，抓着Tony的裤腿浑身发抖，哭得一塌糊涂，泪水混杂着口水落在男人的腿间，看起来要多狼狈有多狼狈。  
Tony愣了下，这才反应过来Peter是真的难受，他赶紧松开手将自己的阴茎扒出来，抄起瘫软在腿间的小家伙抱进怀里，给他倒了杯香槟：“你还好吗，宝贝？”  
Peter咳嗽了阵缓过劲来，接过酒慢慢喝着，将那股恶心劲儿彻底咽下去才红着脸点点头：“I'm sorry，Mr.Stark.”  
“No，要道歉的也不是你。”Tony皱着眉将男孩脸上的眼泪擦干净，“所以你真的是个处子？这是第一次？”  
Peter点点头：“我告诉过你的……”  
“我以为那是，算了，anyway，现在情况有点复杂。”  
“你不做了吗？”Peter闻言脸瞬间白了，他不等Tony开口急忙哀求，“请不要赶我走好吗？我什么都可以学的，please Mr.Stark，please don't let me go……”  
“Take it easy，没人要赶你走好吗？”Tony哭笑不得地捏了捏男孩的脖颈让他放松，“我只是有点意外，等等，你成年了吗？看着我的眼睛不要说谎。”  
Peter不情不愿道：“上个月刚过了17岁生日。”  
“很好，你又做了能让我被禁酒令谴责的事。”  
Peter有些难过地鼓了鼓嘴，他偷偷去瞥男人，见对方神色淡淡抿着嘴沉默，心里也有些打鼓，他想了想，硬着头皮凑上去亲男人的胡子，声音软软小小的哀求：“那请你惩罚我，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony呼吸蓦然一重，他沉着眼，脸上露出一种似喜似怒的表情，咬牙切齿地将男孩摁在腿上，大掌在对方胸口的乳尖狠狠掐了一把：“这话也是自己学的？”  
Peter仰起脸发出轻轻的呻吟，他噙着泪摇头道：“不，不是，是Loki教我的……”  
他话还没说完，锁骨就被咬了一口，小朋友呜咽地叫了一声，眼泪很快就覆了上来。  
“不准在我面前喊别的男人的名字。”  
明明是你要问的呀。  
Peter有些气呼呼地想，但并不敢反驳男人，只是搂着他感受爱抚带来的快感，带着薄茧的指腹在胸口处缓慢揉捏，把玩着小巧的乳珠将它玩到充血红肿，在男孩觉得被冷落的另一边不好受时候，那只手又及时换了过来，把两边的乳尖照顾得妥帖，酥麻的情欲攀着脊背一点点充盈了全身，他情不自禁小幅度扭着腰缓解这样的欲望，一边发出轻微颤抖的呻吟。  
Tony埋头在男孩的肩窝亲吻，他似乎格外着迷那片漂亮的锁骨，另一只手从小朋友的内裤伸进去握住了他半硬的性器，握着柱身揉捏了会儿，对方秀气的阴茎就在手里硬了起来。  
Peter呼吸急促起来，他伸手想去摸自己的阴茎，却被Tony扣住双手：“Mr.Stark？”  
“嘘——”  
男人咬着他的唇热烈凶猛地亲吻，按着小朋友的腰让他靠近自己，将对方和自己的阴茎贴在一起，挺着腰慢慢摩擦碰撞。  
Peter被紧紧抱着，男人的庞然大物在下身来回撞弄，囊袋拍打出响亮的声音，冠头不时戳在腿根，让他忍不住惊慌失措起来，可是越羞耻身体却越发诚实地泛软，阴茎头部吐出难耐的清液，他半拢着眼，两靥因为情热变得红润，宛如娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
Tony顶弄了会儿停了下来，抓着男孩的阴茎狠用力搓揉了几下，后者很快瘫软在他怀里，浑身痉挛地哭着射了出来。  
高潮后的小朋友没有一点力气，双手无力地搭在男人肩膀用力呼吸。  
Tony细碎地亲吻他湿润的脸庞，一面温柔问：“感觉怎么样？”  
“还，还可以。”  
“很好。”Tony奖励似的亲了亲男孩，“帮我把抽屉里的东西拿过来。”  
Peter不明所以地扭过腰去将抽屉拉开，拿出里面一管乳液，他有些疑惑地递给Tony：“这是什么？”  
有那么一刻Tony怀疑眼前的小家伙是不懂装懂，他打开盖子挤了一些润滑液在手心，一边让男孩把屁股抬起来一边随意道：“让你舒服的东西。”  
Peter茫然地起身，在Tony将沾满液体的手指送进穴口时他才反应过来是什么东西，小脸瞬间红得不成样子，低下头不敢看对方。  
“我简直怀疑自己是不是找错了人。”Tony好笑着拍了拍男孩丰腴的屁股，“放松点，太紧了一会儿你会受伤的。”  
“我，嗯啊……又没人告诉我要，要用这个，啊……”  
Tony吻了下他的嘴角，成功熄灭了小朋友委屈的火气，他用手指将男孩穴口打湿，才慢慢撑开肉壁填进去，未经人事的小穴又紧又窄，只是稍微挤进去一根手指男孩就紧张地就绷紧身体，穴肉死死绞着不放。他手指顿了顿，强硬地撑开湿热紧致的肉壁探了进去，慢慢捻动着软肉润滑。  
异物入侵的感觉刺激得Peter头皮一麻，忍不住小小地抽吸了声，但又不敢躲闪，战战兢兢靠在Tony怀里，指尖瑟缩地触碰男人的肩膀，睫毛上下翻飞着，颇有些惊慌失措地望着Tony。  
后者慢条斯理为小朋友扩张，他之前很少找处子做爱，哪怕是送来给他破处的男男女女也都是受过调教，知道在床上该怎么叫摆什么姿势他最喜欢，这还是近年来的第一个，什么都不懂需要他一点点教导的床伴，但他也完全不觉得厌烦就是了。  
漫长的前戏让两个人都变得汗津津，润滑剂带着的一点催情效果发挥很快，不一会儿Tony就能感觉那处穴道变得柔软湿润，他放进三根手指慢慢搅动出轻微的水声，对满脸潮红的小朋友微微笑着道：“你好湿啊宝宝。”  
Peter闻言羞涩地别开眼，听着男人轻笑着继续道，“别害羞，这是好事情，说明你很适合被我肏。”  
他说罢抽回手指，掰着男孩的臀肉将早硬涨发疼的阴茎对着穴口缓慢顶进去。  
绕是做过充足的扩张这种尺寸对Peter来说还是太大了，而且还是被抱在怀里的姿势，他根本无法想象那么恐怖的东西能肏进自己体内。  
“Mr.Stark，太，太大了，吃不进去的……别……啊！”  
“你当然可以，放松，别咬这么紧。”  
Tony用双手用力搓揉着男孩饱满的臀肉，将那块雪白的软肉蹂躏出漂亮的水蜜桃色来，下身一点点往上插进去，后者被插得浑身发抖，嘴里发出小声的啜泣呻吟，夹在男人腰上的双腿无力地胡乱蹬來蹬去，脚趾蜷缩起来，想要抓住什么又落空，他脸上肩膀都是艳丽的粉色，像一朵娇嫩的玫瑰被男人催熟绽放。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
Tony从来不觉得自己是什么正人君子，尤其在眼下这样的情形，他不顾男孩哽咽和哀求 强硬地把自己的阴茎埋进对方体内，因为姿势缘故被吃的很深，甚至能看见男孩小腹下微微顶出的形状，他忍不住眼睛一热，掐着Peter的腰就开始上下顶弄起来。  
Peter在Tony按着他肏进来的一瞬间就软了，只能勉强勾着男人的脖子苦苦支撑那一点微弱的重心，对方干的很深，他感觉自己的身体仿佛变成了大海里的一叶扁舟，随着狂风骤雨在欲海里浮沉，快感阵阵拍浪淹没他，让Peter情不自禁发出呻吟，察觉后又有些羞赧地咬住下唇。  
“叫给我听，Peter，你不是说什么都可以学吗？”  
Tony抬手在他的乳尖掐了一把，指腹按捻在柔软乳肉带来的酥麻和疼痛交织在一起，连同下身的快感让男孩脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“啊嗯……”  
“真好听，小夜莺。”  
Tony用力咬住男孩脆弱的脖颈，下身忽然发狠顶了进去，Peter猝不及防被肏得整个人朝后仰，眼泪瞬间落了下来，嘴边的呻吟高了几个调，他还没有回过神来，男人就连续凶狠地肏弄起来，霸道地冲破防线，肆意在他身上留下独占暧昧的痕迹。  
“太快了……别……呜啊……”  
被肏得发红的皮肤让男孩看起来像一颗熟透的草莓，他害怕溺水般紧紧抱着Tony的后背，浑身跟着后者的动作阵阵发颤，在对方的阴茎擦过敏感点时他发出一声脆弱的呜咽，整个人浑身一僵，性器颤巍巍吐露出几滴清液来。  
Tony心领神会，调整了姿势刻意用阴茎肏弄男孩的前列腺点，小朋友被刺激地连声喘息，话还没到嘴边就被顶碎了，只能微张着嘴默默流泪，这种快感对第一次尝试性爱的男孩是在太过了，他害怕地想要夹紧后穴不让男人这么凶，可是这样的吞吐却让后者越发性致高昂，死死按着他的腰顶撞，将软穴肏得红肿不堪，无力地往外抽搐着，淫水混合着白浊的润滑液滴滴答答往下淌。  
“我这样操你爽吗？”  
Peter满脸失神地胡乱摇头，在得到不想要的答案后Tony眯着眼又是一记狠顶，深得男孩大声叫了起来，眼泪噗嗤嗤往下落。  
“再说一遍，喜欢我这样操你吗，小妓女？”  
男孩只好抱着他用力点头。  
“乖孩子。”Tony放慢了进攻的速度，看着身上的小人儿逐渐缓过神来才又慢悠悠追问，“喜欢的话应该怎么做？”  
Peter眨着泪眼反应了会儿，才怯生生上前伸出舌头来舔舐男人的嘴皮，笨拙地在胡子一圈留下湿漉漉的痕迹，像是一只讨好主人的幼犬。  
Tony被他青涩的反应逗弄的很满意，捏着男孩的下巴反客为主擒住小朋友的唇珠，撕咬着水润红肿的唇瓣用力唇齿交缠，凶狠地让Peter呼吸一滞，发出轻声的呢喃，手脚又收紧了些，湿软的穴口收缩着将体内的阴茎吃得更深。  
“Good puppy.”  
Tony松开手在小朋友脖颈捏了捏，而后托着他往卧室走，硕大的凶器随着颠簸在体内抽插，带起令人面红耳赤的水声。  
Peter还来不及惊呼，就被压进了柔软的床褥里，Tony就着进入的姿势将他翻过去，迫使男孩背对着自己趴跪在床上。  
这样的姿势让Peter微微不安，他努力仰起头想去看男人的脸，后者却又开始动了起来，掐着他腰的大掌缓慢色情的来回摩挲，阴茎顶着敏感点撞着那处花蕊，很快Peter就浑身酥软地卸了力气倾下身，可是因为腰腹被牢牢抱住，臀部也高高翘着，仿佛主动求欢一样，这样的认知让他羞赧不行，后穴却热情诚实地裹住入侵者。快感一层接着一层，Peter害怕自己都变成了Tony和欲望的奴隶，无法反抗地啜泣着接受对方带来的疼痛和欢愉。  
他的阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下已经高高翘起，颤颤巍巍的要射了一样，男孩迷蒙着眼睛想伸手去碰自己的性器，可是刚伸出手就被察觉了意图，男人牢牢抓着他的手腕举到头顶用领带绑在一起：“你的前辈没告诉你吗？在上床只能被我肏射。”  
“不……不行的……”Peter哭着哀求，“求你了Mr.Stark，我好难受……”  
只是床榻间的示弱只能换来更野蛮的对待，Tony冷酷地托着他的小腹在体内肆意驰骋，看着小朋友被他肏成一软春水，小脸埋在枕头里呜咽着哭泣，肩胛因为情欲染开羞涩可餐的粉色，他用指尖在柔软的肌肤留恋，再穿过肩膀去揉捏男孩红肿的乳尖和胸膛，一面俯身在敏感的耳垂和肩膀落下细碎的吻。  
Peter已经不只知道饱胀的快感是源自哪里了，灵魂几乎都要离开肉体，被Tony握在掌心抛进星子月光盛放的夜空，他眯着眼睛大声呻吟着，双手握到指骨泛白。  
他们的身体紧密交叠在一起，男孩已经浑身赤裸，光洁的后背是密密的汗珠，随着Tony的动作剧烈地起伏，让他不知为何生出奇异的满足。  
Tony放缓了疾风骤雨般的动作，这样让他更清楚感受到湿软的穴肉含着他阴茎的留恋，在抽离时依依不舍追上来舔吻柱身的肉筋，撞进去又热情贪婪地试图将他吃得更深，硕大的龟头一次次将紧致的软肉撑开，碾磨着凸起的敏感点，可怜的小男妓被干得只能发出尖细的浪叫，泪水洇湿了枕头，下身越发涨得厉害。  
他挣扎着抬起头，噙着泪的眼睛无神望着床帘的花纹，张了张嘴只能模糊吐出几个音节。  
“啊……求你……啊嗯……”  
“求我什么呢？”  
Tony故作听不懂，抓着男孩的脑袋按进枕头里，下身发狠似的抵着敏感点肏干了数十下，身下的男孩越发挣扎的厉害，绝望地啜泣着浑身痉挛，而后失禁般射了出来，后穴随着他的高潮紧紧绞住还在入侵的庞然大物，男人被夹得发出一声喟叹，抱起浑身发软的Peter又抽插了几下尽数射进了他体内。  
微凉的精液让男孩有种小腹微微发涨的感觉，他不自觉呻吟了一声。  
Tony解开领带，温柔的亲吻男孩泛红的眼角和湿透的脸庞，阴茎缓缓从泥泞不堪的穴道拔出来，连着吃不住的精液淋漓湿透了身下的床单。  
“你还好吗？”  
Tony将男孩转过来，帮他揉着微抽搐的小腹放松，一面轻声问。  
Peter眨了眨眼，神情还有些恍惚，劫后余生般迟疑着点头：“还，还可以，要继续吗？”  
Tony笑了起来：“No，第一次不要做太多。”他在Peter疑惑的目光抱起男孩往浴室走，“去洗个澡，然后睡觉吧。”  
（tbc）


End file.
